Modesty
by TheCoffeeFox
Summary: Gojyo is Hot. Hakkai cools him off. Battle lines are drawn. Gojyo/Hakkai
1. Chapter 1

Damn, it was hot. Gojyo thought to himself as he lounged on the couch. One leg was thrown over the back while the other stretched out toward the floor. The red head wore nothing but his boxers.

The front door open and closed but he didn't move. It was just Hakkai. Anyone else would have knocked. The green-eyed man in question sat his grocery bag down on the table and walked into the living area. He made a disapproving noise and Gojyo opened one eye to peer at him. "What?"

"Really Gojyo, couldn't you at least put on a pair of shorts? What if we have company?"

"It's too damn hot to move. Even the stupid monkey wouldn't be out running around in this heat."

"Never the less, you could at least make the effort to be decent."

"Got boxers on." The red head argued, closing his eye and ending the conversation.

His roommate sighed and walked away. He could hear him moving around in the kitchen putting things away. There was a chinking sound of ice being dropped into a glass and the footsteps returned until he felt Hakkai lean against the back of the couch.

"Your right though. It most certainly is hot today."

Gojyo cracked on eye open again, suspiciously. The other one suddenly snapped open as well. Hakkai had the first few buttons on his shirt undone allowing full view of sweaty skin. The brunette dipped long fingers into his water glass to retrieve ice cubes one at a time.

Gojyo watched hypnotized as Hakkai first ran the ice cube across his lips wetting them, then slowly inched into his mouth where it was capture and pulled in by his tongue.

The hanyou swallowed hard. Long fingers dipped into the glass again and pulled out another dripping ice cube. Red eyes watched as it was brought up a sensuous mouth. It touched lips once, twice, before Hakkai drew it away from his mouth and dropped straight down the leg of Gojyo's boxers.

The red head swore and leaped from the couch to shake it out. By the time it was free Hakkai had made it to the kitchen chuckling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakkai had just worked his hair into a lather and was tipping his head back to rinse when he heard the bathroom door open. He froze with his eyes closed listening. "Gojyo?"

"Sorry man, gotta piss," slurred a sleep husky voice.

"Please don't flush while I'm in the shower."

A yawn was the only answer he received so the brunette went back to washing his hair. After a moment there were shuffling steps, then the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing again.

Hakkai grunted as soap made it into his eyes and reached for the towel he had hung across the shower rod. His hand met the shower curtain but nothing else. Searching blind he felt along the entire shower rod without results. Thinking perhaps it had slipped to the floor he knelt down and felt along the outside of the shower. The only thing his hand encountered was the fluffy bath mat.

Puzzled he rinsed his eyes the best he could and turned off the water. It took him a moment to blink the water from his eyes. When his blurred vision returned he opened the curtain and looked around. The towel was nowhere in sight. His clothes were gone as well. Hakkai frowned. He was certain he had left his clothes folded on the edge of the sink.

Left without options he stepped dripping out of the shower. Opening the bathroom door only an inch he called out to his roommate. "Gojyo?"

There was no answer. "Gojyo?" he called a little louder thinking the red head had probably gone back to sleep. There was still no answer.

Cautiously he stepped out of the bathroom. The bed was empty. Confused, Hakkai reached to get a clean towel from the basket where he kept them. It was empty. Finally he realized what was going on. "Gojyo!" He called out loudly. Silence was still his only answer. Hakkai's green eyes narrowed.

Still dripping water he walked to the living room. However, he was certain the house was empty. Gojyo would have left to avoid immediate retribution. He found his clothes on the kitchen table next to all of the clean towels.

A glass of ice water was set in front of them. Hakkai smiled. "Very funny Gojyo, but surely you realize that this is drawing battle lines."

He had just picked up a towel and began drying his still dripping hair when the door burst open and Goku bounced in. "Hey, Hakkai I just saw Gojyo an' he...whoa, uh sorry…" The door slammed shut just as quickly as it had opened.

The healer had frozen with his hands toweling his hair. There had not been time to react or even cover his essentials. A dangerous glint darkened emerald eyes as he scooped up his clothes and walked back to the bathroom. Oh yes, battle lines had clearly been drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Gojyo had been very careful. He stayed out of the house as much as he could and was on his guard constantly when he was home. He wasn't exactly sure what revenge Hakkai had planned but he was smart enough to know that the brunette wouldn't just let him get away with the previous embarrassment.

So for two days Gojyo had walked on eggshells around Hakkai. He cautiously tasted every meal, nudged doors before entering a room, and slept as little as possible. Hakkai on the other hand walked around as if everything was perfectly normal. It was driving Gojyo crazy.

"Is the soup okay, Gojyo?"

The amused voice roused the red head just as he was about to doze off into his bowl.

"Huh?" "Uh, yeah. It's great."

Hakkai smiled his pleased smile and watched as his friend obediently took another bite. Gojyo noticed the glint in the emerald orbs trained on him, choked on his mouth full, and decided he had had enough soup.

"Thanks for the food. Gotta get going, the guys at the bar are waitin' for me to empty their pockets." He said, quickly shoving out of his chair and heading for the door.

"Don't forget your boots. You left them by the door." Was the cheerful reply.

Gojyo's time at the bar was short. He returned home less than an hour later in a worse mood than cigarette-less Sanzo in a room full of hungry monkeys. "Hakkai!" He called out from the doorway.

"Yes, Gojyo?" Hakkai was still seated at the table sipping a hot cup of tea. A book was open before him but it was obvious to Gojyo it was just for show. The bastard had been waiting for him. He had probably even figured out exactly how long it would take Gojyo to come back.

"What the hell did you do to my boots?!!"

The green-eyed man just looked at his friend and smiled. It was supposed to be his I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-but-I'm-too-polite-to-say-so smile, but it came off just a little too smug. "Whatever do you mean, Gojyo?"

"You know exactly the fuck what I mean!" He snapped stomping into the house. Hakkai immediately pushed back from the table. An awful smell like dead animal mixed with rotten peaches began to fill the house.

"Perhaps you should remove your shoes on the porch."

"You think this is funny as hell don't you? I bet you sat here giggling all to yourself as you thought about the looks I got as I walked into the damn bar!"

"I don't giggle and you should remove your shoes and socks as soon as possible, outside."

Gojyo glared but after a moment turned around and stomped back to the porch. "This ain't over."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just so you guys know, I haven't given up on finishing this. I'm just easily distracted.

After the issue with Gojyo's boots, Hakkai awoke early and sat down at the table to enjoy a quiet a cup of tea as per his morning ritual. Steam leaked from his favorite teacup to caress his face. He took his first sip, and then spit it all over the scared wood.

Jumping from the table he ran to the sink and began drinking water straight from the tap.

After a moment he stood back up panting. Water had drenched the front of his shirt and he shivered as it brushed against his skin. With a frown he retrieved his teacup and inspected it. The tea itself was fine, but just inside the cup something had been brushed around the rim.

He caught a brief flash of red from his peripheral vision. However, when he glanced toward the bedroom doorway there was no one there.

Gojyo waited until his roommate left for the market place before pulling himself out of bed and into the shower. He was chuckling to himself over the events of the morning when he came out of the bathroom, a towel draped across tan shoulders. Unlike Hakkai, Gojyo had no problem walking around in just his skin.

The red head strutted into the kitchen and pulled a cold beer from the refrigerator. Catching sight of the sink he chuckled again. The image of Hakkai leaning over, lapping up water like a brunette Hakuryuu was just too perfect. And the way his wet shirt had clung to his slim torso had been nice too. Gojyo realized he had been standing too long thinking about his best friend's body. Glancing down he decided he had better get dressed before Hakkai made it back.

Back in his room he grabbed the first pair of pants he found, forgoing underwear, and began the search for a shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hakkai returned home Gojyo was waiting at the kitchen table. A full ashtray and three empty beer cans sat in front of him. Hakkai flashed him a 'hello Gojyo' smile and began unpacking the groceries. The red head watched him for a moment before stubbing out his latest cigarette. "So, you plan on telling me where they are?" He asked.

The brunette didn't turn around. "Whatever do you mean Gojyo?"

"You know damn well what I mean."

Hakkai cast him an innocent look over his shoulder but it was ruined by the twinkle dancing in the emerald depths. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't" his friend mocked, "My shirts damn it!" He said standing and gesturing at his bare torso. "Where in the hell did you hide all of my damn shirts?"

And don't give me any bullshit about the laundry basket! I've checked the entire house, even under the sink and I haven't found a single one. Even your shirts are missing, so what did you do with them?"

Hakkai smiled. Gojyo didn't like that smile, it was way too smug. Normally he wouldn't have worried about a shirt, but it was the principle of the thing. Hakkai was a stubborn bastard too, and Gojyo knew that he would remain silent and let the red head go shirtless for days if he didn't say anything. Also, there was the fact that he had a game tonight and while the days were hot the nights often cooled off quickly. And while a chick leaning over his shoulder was fun, one draped over his bare skin would be too much of a distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, Gojyo went shirtless. Frustrated with his roommate, he had finally shrugged on his leather jacket with the fur around the hood and stomped out the door. At least Hakkai hadn't hidden that.

His night at the bar went pretty much as expected. There were a couple of new suckers at the table but rather than cleaning up like he normal would, Gojyo walked away with just a little more money in his pocket than he walked in with.

The long-haired blonde hanging over his shoulder had definitely not help his concentration at all, especial when that hair trailed over his bare chest or brushed against his nipples. Fortunately, the other guys were equally distracted by the low cut of her dress and the way she kept pressing her ample chest up against the red head's arm.

The worst thing was that it wasn't the beauty on his arm that he found the most distracting. Instead it was the way his thoughts stubbornly returned to Hakkai. The smug smile and amused light in his emerald eyes. The way he acted like he knew that he had already won and was just waiting for Gojyo to draw the same conclusion.

Finally Gojyo tossed his cards down with a curse and rose from his seat. The move was so sudden that the other guys at the table looked up in surprise and the blonde wobbled on her stiletto heels.

"Sorry guys, I just remembered something I gotta take care of." The gambler said flashing them a grin.

Catching the blonde before she could topple over, Gojyo kissed her once in quick apology, then deposited her into the lap of another player. The young man blushed and dropped his cards, and the kappa was gone long before he was able to reclaim them.

The walk home was chilly and the warm smoke from his cigarette did little to raise his body temperature. Frowning, Gojyo slowed his steps as he thought. There had to be something he could do to get Hakkai back. Something that would declare him so obviously the winner that his green-eyed roommate would have no choice but to admit defeat.

A grin slid slowly from one side of his face to the other as an idea presented itself. The whole thing had started when Hakkai's prudish sensibilities had been upset. It was Gojyo's house. He should be allowed to lounge around in his boxers whenever he damn well felt like it, and if Mr. manners had problems with that what would he do if Gojyo decided he didn't want to wear anything at all?

Making a mental note to find a good place to keep some of his remaining clothes, just in case, Gojyo headed home to reclaim his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hakkai seemed to be sleeping peacefully when Gojyo entered the bedroom. It might have caused his conscience to twitch in regard to what he was planning any other time, but the fact Hakkai was using one of Gojyo's oversized shirts to sleep in silenced his guilt.

The green-eyed healer was in fact wide awake and had been so from the moment the front door opened. He had stayed still, feigning sleep, as his roommate crept through the night-shadowed house. He wasn't surprised to have Gojyo standing next to the bed. His red haired friend was incredible stubborn after all and it would take him awhile to accept he was never going to win the unspoken competition they had going on between them.

Hakkai was interested though to see what Gojyo planned to do next and how long he would go shirtless before admitting defeat. If he expected to catch Hakkai unaware by approaching him while he slept, he was soon going to be disappointed.

The brunette was surprised however, to hear the soft rustle of clothing being removed and the dull thump of it hitting the floor. His eyes popped open when he felt cool air as the blanket was raised and a warm body slid in next to him. It was a small bed, hardly big enough for two men, so the kappa had to spoon around his roommate.

As an arm slid around his waist, Hakkai cleared his throat. "Gojyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Just what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm comin' to bed." The red head punctuated the statement with a yawn. There was a pause and Hakkai silently squirmed as he tried to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say without being rude.

"Yes, however usually you chose to sleep elsewhere or on the futon."

There was another yawn that ghosted over the shell of Hakkai's ear and made him shiver.

"Yeah, but it's chilly tonight. I don't want to sleep on the futon. It's cold." He whispered right next to faintly visible limiters. There was another shiver from his captive in response and the kappa grinned.

"Oh." Was the intelligent reply followed by a pause. "Gojyo you don't have any clothes on."

"Nope. Jeans aren't comfortable to sleep it."

"And the reason your not wearing anything else?"

"Well," the red head began making sure to keep his words soft and angled just right, "It seems all of my shirts have some how gone missing, and I didn't bother with boxers this morning."

There was no reply from Hakkai for a moment as he digested Gojyo's words. Then there was a lot of wriggling. "Hey, what are you doing?" The kappa asked tightening the arm resting across the healer's waist.

"I'm going to sleep on the futon." Hakkai answered in his serious this-should-be-obvious voice. "If you will please remove your arm?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hakkai lay on the futon staring at the dark ceiling and collecting his thoughts. Right now Gojyo was smugly stretched out in the bed thinking that he had won. The tactics employed had given him pause, healer admitted, but the true reason for his retreat was simply to regroup. He honestly should have seen it coming. The large amount of bare skin pressed so close he could feel the heat of it through his night clothes didn't disturb him, even though the owner of such seductive skin happened to be another male. It was however incredibly distracting, clothed or unclothed Gojyo always was.

Hakkai had spent the last couple of years without that type of contact. He had been as chaste as the nuns in the orphanage. So when Gojyo nonchalantly crawled into bed with nothing on but a leering smirk it was natural for his body to react to the contact of another warm attractive body. It was one of the reasons the brunette insisted on his roommate wearing more than a pair of boxers around the house, Gojyo knew how sensual he was and liked to be appreciated by any audience he could find. Hakkai refused to be another salivating slave to Sha Gojyo's ego.

If he likened their current competition to a poker game, Gojyo had just raised. It was now up to Hakkai to decipher weather or not it was a bluff. After another few moments, where the thoughts of Gojyo completely bare were just as effective as the real thing, Hakkai made his decision. Rising from the futon he began to undress, Gojyo's hand wasn't as strong as he wanted Hakkai to believe. He was counting on the green-eyed man to fold and he should have known better than to attempt to bluff someone like him by now.

Gojyo smiled as he stretched out and snuggled down into the single pillow. The clean scent of Hakkai's shampoo lingered on the linen making the red head chuckle as he thought of the brunette sleeping on the futon. He had finally managed to win against Cho Hakkai. He'd probably be out of luck for the next week and could look forward to loosing at the card tables, but damn it was worth it. Still smiling, Gojyo began plotting ways to make his roommate blush in the morning. The healer would make him pay for the embarrassment of course, but hell, right now he was flying so high he didn't care if he had to scrape paint off the house, scrub the bathroom, or do the laundry. He might even discover what the hell happened to all of his shirts in the process.

The kappa's triumph was short lived however as he felt the blanket lift followed by a polite request for him to move over. Grinning Gojyo did as asked, but rolled over so he was facing his prudish roommate for round two. Hakkai slipped into the bed and the redhead's shock was complete as his arms wrapped around the soft skin of his roommate's shoulders instead of feeling the cotton shirt he expected.

The brunette inched closer until his back was flush with Gojyo's chest then settled down with a sigh. He could feel the tense muscles in the body behind him and scooted his hips back just a touch more. A sharp intact of breath rewarded him for his efforts and it was hard to keep the amusement out of his voice as he whispered, "Good Night Gojyo."


	9. Chapter 9

Gojyo finally managed to fall asleep somewhere around dawn. He was awakened less than an hour later by the sounds of breakfast being made...extremely loudly. Since Hakkai was usually a ninja in the kitchen during the morning hours, it could only be done on purpose. He obviously knew he had beaten Gojyo at his own game and was now just rubbing it in.

Cursing, the exhausted red head forced himself out of bed and reached for the jeans he had left on the floor. They were gone of course. Probably already tidied away into the dirty clothes hamper or hanging dripping from the clothes line. Swearing again the kappa stumbled to his dresser and jerked open the drawer his jeans were usually in. Instead he found all of his missing shirts neatly folded and organized.

His hand clenched hard around the drawer handle. "Damn it Hakkai!"

"Oh Gojyo, your awake." The green-eyed man said, sticking his head into the room. "Breakfast is ready."

"Really? I never would have guessed?" The red head replied sarcastically, crossing his arms and giving his friend an annoyed look. Hakkai's eyes skimmed downward almost against his will as he took in the naked tan body that seemed to glow softly in the morning sun. Gojyo truly was a beautiful creature.

Shaking himself out of that train of thought the healer smiled brightly. "Hurry before it get's cold."

Gojyo turned back to the open drawer with a glare as quiet footsteps returned to the kitchen. He stared at his folded shirts for a moment then slammed the drawer closed. He was Sha _fuckin'_ Gojyo. If Hakkai thought he was going to meekly bow his head and admit defeat, then he was about to get a surprise. The red head started to turn but paused for a moment.

On the other hand coffee was hot_. _If he walked into the kitchen in nothing but his skin then there was a very good chance that his roommate would likely spill a cup on him, _accidentally_ of course. Opening the top drawer, the kappa took out a pair of clean boxers and pulled them on. Satisfied he strutted out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

All throughout breakfast Hakkai acted as if nothing was wrong, like it was just any other ordinary day. Like he hadn't spent the night with every inch of his pale smooth skin pressed against Gojyo in his tiny bed. Like Gojyo hadn't spent the entire night trying not to notice the feel of that skin or how it contrasted with his own tan body. And like he hadn't sat two plates of the most strategically arranged phallic breakfast Gojyo had every seen on the table.

After just a few minutes of watching Hakkai enjoy his breakfast, complete with a soft hum of pleasure every now and then, the red haired kappa was desperately wishing he had worn more than his boxers to the breakfast table. For Gojyo, Hakkai had made the Kappa his favorite western style meal with the eggs placed just right, behind the sausage and bacon. For himself however, the green eyes brunette had opted for something a bit more traditional. There was the standard bowl of congee of course, but he had also made a plate of twisted crullers, and damn if the things weren't about a foot long each.

He would take the bread in his hand carefully and dip it into the white bowl of thick creamy congee and place the dripping end in his mouth topping the entire thing off with that pleased little hum. Gojyo's breakfast grew cold and congealed in its own grease while he watched. Hakkai glanced over at him as if he had just noticed the attention. "Is breakfast not to your liking Gojyo?"

The Kappa blinked, coming out of his trance. "Huh?" He croaked.

"Your breakfast, you've not touched any of your food."

"Oh, uh…" Quickly the red hair grabbed his coffee mug and gulped down the still warm liquid to buy himself some time for a little blood flow to return to the head on his shoulders and to wet his parched throat. "Yeah, it's good." He finally answered.

Hakkai raised polite eyebrows but there was no disguising the wicked gleam shining in emerald depths."Oh?"

Gojyo saw the gleam and recognized it for what it was so he was at least a little prepared for the challenge when it came. "Maybe all of that grease is too much for your stomach this morning, perhaps you would like to share some of mine?" Hakkai asked, taking another piece of bread, dipping it in the congee and holding it across the table toward his roommate.

Gojyo smiled a little at the picture of his oh-so-proper friend holding a dripping dick shaped piece of bread out to him with his hand cupped to catch the drips. Congee wasn't the only thing dripping at the moment, but the kappa just flashed Hakkai his infamous grin. "Hey, thanks."

This was his game Hakkai was trying to play. The brunette might be able to beat him at cards but there was no way Gojyo could lose here. Leaning forward the red head licked at the congee to stop the drip then took the rest of the dipped portion into his mouth, cleaning it thoroughly. It was slightly salty, but the kappa wasn't surprised, Hakkai didn't do things half way, he always paid attention to details and sometimes so did Gojyo; which was why when the bread was clean he dipped his head and licked Hakkai's palm clean as well. His tongue prodded the long fingers until they spread slightly so he could slip between them and curl his tongue around the digits one at a time. The sharp intake of breath from the brunette didn't go unnoticed, nor did the slight tremble in Hakkai's hand as he pulled back. Darkened red eyes met the ones across the table, now gone from bright mischievous emerald to shadowy forest green. They stared at each other for a long moment before Gojyo broke the spell. "I'm gonna take a shower." He husked. Hakkai watched the kappa swagger away with his boxers riding low on his hips and admitted silently that he just might be in some trouble. Standing himself, he began to clean off the table to provide a distraction from the thrill of pleasure caused by such a thought.


End file.
